The Proposal Jade Version
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: This is another version of my previous Victorious fic, this is what I think that would happen if Jade is the one to propose. Jori!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious, it belongs go for Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Again, give me a ten for my originality on the title! XD**

**My second Jori Fan-Fic! This is what I think that could happen if Jade is the one who proposes!**

**I'm basing this story after Streetlights by amberpire too, I recommend to read that one before this if you haven't, you won't regret it, it must be the best Jori story ever!**

**I'm trying a new style of writing, this will be a P.O.V. It's my first try doing this so tell me how did I do it and if there's something I can fix! ;)**

**So, without further ado, here it's The Proposal, Jade version! :D**

**The Proposal Jade Version**

It was November in California, Halloween was over and we were preparing for Thanksgiving. I didn't want to take out the Halloween decorations, they scared a lot of kids and I found that funny, a couple of times I laughed out loud and I was literally crying! But Tori looked at me with an angry look. "Very funny Jade!" - She said – "Those poor kids got really scared!"

"It's not my fault!" - I replied – "They are just decorations, they are not real and they got scared by that!"

She was still angry, and rising her voice. – "They are kids Jade, It's obvious why they got scared!" She took a breath, closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. "Just forget it, put all the stuff on the basement while I go to the store, we need to talk about Thanksgiving." She grabbed her coat while saying this last, once she put it on she looked at me, she was not mad anymore, she was smiling. She got closer to me and kissed me on my cheek. "Try to be nice to the kids ok?"

"I can't promise you that I will but I'll try." She put her hand on the cheek she just kissed. "I'll be back soon, at least take all the decorations from the garden before I come back, yes?

I nodded and she gave me a small kiss on the lips before leaving, but she stayed by the door, then she looked directly to my eyes, smiled and said: "I love you!

"I love you too! – She grinned and left, I waited until she was out of sight before going out too and finish taking out the Halloween decorations.

That happened a week ago, now Tori and I were talking about what to do for Thanksgiving on the living room, I told her that we could invite all her family, she asked me if we should invite my mom and dad but I told her that they don't like much this holiday and would probably wouldn't come. She got sad after hearing that but I told her that it's ok, I was used to it but she was still sad. "Leave it be Tori, it's not problem for me." "But it's the first Thanksgiving we have since we moved in together, I wanted it to be special…" I didn't know what to say, she was right. Our first Thanksgiving on our own home, all the family must be there! "I'll see what can I do… But don't get too excited." She nodded and then smiled at me and then hugged me tightly. "Thank you Jade!

"I told you not to get excited…! Never mind…"

She giggled, she then broke the hug and looked at me, she was smiling. "Well, I'm going to make dinner now, I'll make your favorite!"

She went to the Kitchen and I found myself alone at the living room, I took around the room looking at all the pictures, remembering all the good times we had together, there was a picture of us in front of the house when we first moved in here. Another one of us with Robbie, Andre, Cat, Trina and even Beck when we all went to a night club a few years ago. It all changed since then, the picture was a couple of days after our graduation, they all went on separated ways, we can't see each other as much as before. Looking at this photo gives me nostalgia, that was the best night of my life and I bet that the others felt the same. I move to a table that have our special photos from the Prom, in one of them we are slow dancing, our looks are serious, we are looking at each other eyes, I remember that night perfectly, she was wearing a blue dress and I wore dark grey one, we couldn't be a second without holding hands, wherever one of us went, the other one followed. The other picture was the one I liked more, it was during the Prom too, but this one was taken outside. We were holding each other from our waist, I was smiling to the camera and Tori was kissing me on my cheek with her eyes closed. I took the picture and put my hand on Tori. – "I love you Tori…" – I Whispered – "I want to be with you for the rest of my life… I'm… I'm going to ask you to do so, I want to be your wife… But I need a ring, you deserve a beautiful ring like you but I probably won't find one as beautiful as you… You are unique.

I put the photo on its place and headed to my special room, the room where I keep all the stuff I been collecting during my life. Once there, I turned on the lights, my collection had all its own table and place on the wall, but the one I was looking was the giant pair of shears that she gave on that Christmas when we were on our first weeks of our relationship, I always liked this one the most, looking at it I started to think, I needed a ring and someone to come with me to pick it. I took my cell phone and dialed her number, when I heard the tone for the first time she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey… Trina."

"Jade?" – She sounded confused and the reason was obvious, I never call her unless there's something important coming on. Sure we talk when Tori invite her home but we are not close friends. - "What's… What's up?"

"I need your help on something important, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 3 PM, it's that ok?"

"Ok, sure! See you tomorrow!" – I could notice that she was confused from the tone of her voice.

"See you tomorrow…" With that said I hung up, tomorrow, I would pick the ring and I have to propose her before Thanksgiving.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready, I told her during dinner that I had to meet with Trina tomorrow, she asked me what was it since I don't use to hang out with her sister much and I told her that I was trying to do some friendly activities with her to which she smiled.

I woke up the next morning to find out that Tori was waiting for me standing in front of the bed.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, I made you breakfast!" – She put the tray on my legs.

"Good morning hun."- Yawn – What time is it?

"It's 10 AM" – She sat next to me and we had breakfast together on the bed, she knows exactly how to make toast and makes the best coffee of the world, I'm always telling her to let me make my own breakfast but she insist on waking up first and making it herself.

After Breakfast I took a shower, she already had one before I woke up, how long is she awake? Then I help her with a play she offered to do for a School about Thanksgiving. Without us knowing, we spent two hours on it. We decide to watch some T.V. and she embraces me as she always does when we watch T.V. Her head it's always on my chest, letting me smell her scent. There was a movie which Tori loved and we watch it. Once it ended it was 2:30 PM!

"Oh no, it's getting late I must go!" – I ran towards the car but Tori stopped at the front door.

"Wait, not goodbye kiss?" – I kissed her and moved to the car, entered it and left to pick up Trina while Tori waved me from the entrance of our house.

I went to Trina's house, she moved to the Downtown area, her career as actress wasn't going to well yet, she was slowly winning fame but it was not enough yet. I picked her up and drove to a well known Jewelry, we haven't spoke until we got there, we just said hi to each other. But once we got to the Jewelry and she saw where we were heading she asked me what we were doing there.

"I need your help to get something for your sister"- I said. She looked at me puzzled, she had no clue what was I thinking. - "Why do you need my help to buy something for Tori?" I knew that she wasn't smart but this was too much! – "Look, I need to get a ring so I can propose to Tori, can you help me with that?" – My patience was running out.

She opened her eyes as much as she could and opened her mouth, for a second I thought that her eyes could come out! She tried to say something but she was stammering. – "You… You are going to… Pro… Propose her?" – She slowly pointed at me while saying that. – "Well, yeah… I love your sister Trina, I thought it was obvious that this was going to happen sometime. I want to be with her forever, make it official" – She was still with her mouth wide open and didn't blink at all, I was starting to get worried, what if I accidentally hurt her, but I just talked to her. "Vega?"

I started to get closer to her, I was about to touch her when she screamed, bounced on me and hugged me.

"Jade, these are great news, I can't believe this!" – I didn't expect this, she scared me, I could tell that she was happy!

"Trina please, you know my politic about hugs!"

She broke the hug, but there was still a smile on her face. - "Sorry, but I couldn't help it, I'm so happy for you!" – "So, you are going to help me?" – "Of course, come on, let's go in!" – She took my arm and dragged me inside, I let her pass this time, Tori sure made me nicer, but just a bit, after all, she was her sister.

Once inside, a man approached to us and asked what we needed and I asked for the rings, I wanted to get Tori the one she deserves, no matter the price. The man showed us the selection and left us alone to make our decision. There were a lot of rings, of different prices and gems, all of them were beautiful. Trina and I looked at all the rings for a few minutes, we discarded lots of them until there were only 3 rings to decide of, one made of Ruby, another one with Emerald and the last one was made of Gold. I could pay for any of them, we have good money, I was doing great with my acting career and Tori was successful too. Finally we decided for the Emerald, it was quite expensive but not as expensive as I thought. I told the man that I would pay in fees, 6 to be exact, after I paid the first fee, he gave me the ring on its little box. After that I drove Trina back to her house.

"So when are you going to propose her"

"I was thinking on asking her next Sunday, we have a busy week"

When I arrived to her house she was going to hug me but she remembered that I don't like to hug people other than Tori, so she told me goodbye and wished me luck, after she closed the door I started to get back home, we spent two hours choosing a ring, I had to hide it until the big night.

**So? How was my writing? Please tell me if there's something I need to change! :)**

**Again, the story that inspired me it's Streetlights by amberpire!**

**This will be a two chapter story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious, it belongs go for Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 2**

As I suspected, this week was a tough one, we spent the whole week running all around the city doing auditions. Tori was always the first one to wake up, I always saw a note on my night table from her saying:

"I hope you slept well

Your breakfast it's on the microwave

Kisses!"

That always woke me up in a good mood, still I tried telling her to let me cook my own food but she refuses to do so, always saying that since I can't cook, she does it for me. It's a nice gesture, I stopped trying on Wednesday.

All our auditions went well I think, at least they thanked us nicely and told us to wait for a call. But that's not the reason for my nervousness, not at all. The reason it's because I'm thinking on propose to Tori tomorrow, on Sunday, our special day. I already know where to take her and how to do it, but still this is a big step, Tori and I, together forever and no one will separate us.

During the past week, I received calls from Trina, asking me when I was going to propose to her sister, and I always told her the same as nicely as I could on Sunday and asked her to stop calling and told her that I would call her after I proposed Tori, she stopped calling after telling her that.

Tori woke me up on Sunday, jumping on the bed telling me that I had a call from one of the many directors. I picked up the phone:

"Hello?" – Tori was behind me, with one hand on my shoulder and her head on the other side.

"Yes, Miss West?"

"That's me"

"I'm the director from the play "Macbeth" and I have to say that I'm very impressed, you played the part of Macbeth's wife very well and I'm honored to tell you that you got the part"

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Come to my office tomorrow at 10 AM"

"I'll be there, thank you!"

I hanged up and Tori immediately hugged me as soon as I turned around. – "Congratulations Jade, I knew you could get it!"

"Thanks for supporting me Tori!" – She moved her head so she could see me but her arms remained around my neck. – "I love you Jade, I'll be always by your side, in the good and the bad" – She kissed me softly and then hugged me again. "Tori… Do you want to go to the park tonight?" – I said without stopping hugging her. She answered without breaking the hug either. – "Sure, that sounds nice, taking me to your territory West?" "I want to watch the stars with the woman I love and made all this possible." – She didn't said anything this time, she just hugged me tightly, and that was enough for me.

So, before any of us could notice, the night arrived and was time for the date. I put my favorite dark jeans, a white shirt and a jacket, whereas Tori put her blue jeans, a lavender shirt and a white jacket, we walked to the park with our arms joined, talking and stating at each other's eyes, she never lost her beauty, in fact, she became prettier every day, I would look at her forever if I could. We got to the park and looked for a hill to watch the stars. We found one perfect, the stars making company to the moon could be seen perfectly from here. We laid on the grass, she embraced me and we stayed in silent watching the stars. All went well until…

"Jade… Are you nervous about something?" – She caught me off guard.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can feel your heart, it's racing. Are you ok?" – I quickly sat, I had to do it now, she found out my nervousness. She sat too, looking at me worried, I obviously scared her.

"Jade?" – There was fear on her voice – "Please tell me what's going on…"

"Ok, sit down… Wait we are ready sit" – I let a nervous laugh, this didn't help, it only made Tori more worried. "I want to ask you something Tori… It's very important…" – I knew I was sounding nervous, what's wrong with me? I'm Jade West, I survived my parents' divorce, I survived a break up with first love, I can ask Tori this question!

But somehow, I couldn't make the words, Just incoherent sounds came from my mouth, I'm so stupid!

"Jade…?" – She put her hand on mine. – "Jade… What are you trying to say? You are making me worry…" Finally, looking at her worried eyes, I won confidence, I don't like to make her worry. I spoke, not with a nervous voice but with my voice, a voice I only use with Tori.

"Tori, I love you more than you can Imagine, I love sleeping and waking up with you, your beautiful face it's the first and last thing I see during the day. We had our fights but we always moved on, out relationship its solid, no one can separate us. But only one thing it's left, a very important thing to make it official"

"Jade… What?" – I didn't let her finish, I opened the little box, showing the ring to her. She put her hand on her mouth, I could see tears coming from her eyes. – "People says that marring your best friend it's beautiful, but I don't think the same, I say that marring your worst enemy it's better, so, Tori Vega, would you be my wife?" – I could feel my own tears going down my cheeks, she was looking at the ring astonished, still crying silently. Then, she took the ring. – "Yes yes yes! Of course I'll marry you!" – She put the ring and admired it for a few moments, then she put her hands around my neck and kissed me passionately, I put my hands on her waists and returned the Kiss. We were engaged, we were going to get married! I couldn't be any happier! After a few seconds that looked like minutes, we broke the kiss. She looked at me directly at my eyes, with a big grin on her face.

"This is what you were doing with Trina? Looking for a ring?"

"I wanted you get you the one you deserved."

"Jade, you only needed to ask me, I would have said yes, doesn't matter with what ring you proposed to me."

"I felt that you needed a ring as beautiful as you are." – She kissed me again, this time it lasted less. – "You scared me there for a moment, you acted very weird." – I know, sorry about that" "Let's keep this as a secret until Thanksgiving, ok?" – "I told Trina I would call her after we were engaged, I'll tell her to keep the secret too." "Ok, he won't tell anyone, not if you are the one who tell her to keep it a secret, you still scare her." "She better does." – This time I was the one who kissed her, after the kiss, I cleaned her tears and she cleaned mine and we stared at the moon. She put her head on my shoulder and I embraced her, our first time watching the stars engaged, my first time with my Fiancée.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, but I was sad writing this because a few days ago I found out that Victorious got cancelled! D:**

**But that won't stop me from writing about this couple, no sir! I'll be back with a new story as soon as I have one in mind!**

** I want to thank all of you guys for your reviews, I really appreciate them! :)  
**

**Reviews always welcome. This is Stanger saying good bye and thanking you for reading, until next time! :D**


End file.
